Personal therapy
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Robin was attacked and is injured probably because his son is the first born werewolf of the new generation. According to prophecies only the " new brown eyes" can save the future. Regina, is a physiotherapist and as a favor she accepted to be Mr Locksley therapist. The problem is, the last thing he needs now his a sensual woman touching him, while he's weak and in need.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT CAME OUT OF MY MIND.**

* * *

" **Graham, I don't want to do this…"** , Regina says in a soft tone.

" **Reggie, please do this for me. You know I would have asked somebody else but I have nothing, please."** , Graham was doing his best no to touch her.

" **Graham, no."** , she replies looking at him and recoiling a bit.

" **Reggie, listen this is the last thing I ask of you."** , he's looking at her with a pouting face.

" **Please, no, don't do that. We cannot do…. this!"** , Regina tells him with a determine voice.

" **Why not, Regina? It could work, we've always been good at this!"** , he takes her in his arms.

" **You know; it…. of course we...have...a great physical connection. Yes, sex between us was great but that's all. I don't love you and don't look at me that way because you don't love me either!"** , Regina frees herself and turns toward the door.

" **Reggie… I… I know. I know, you're right but it's just…",** Graham is trying to hide the way his body reacts to her.

" **Just what? Is this about Emma. I thought you were happy with her since.. you know you….left me for her."** , Regina makes a U-turn to watch him straight in the eyes.

" **No, I mean. You said you wasn't mad at me for it.",** he's looking her and reaches for her face.

" **I said that because, well I hurt you and I'm sorry for it. You were happy with her and even if you cheated on me. Even if I caught you fucking in my fucking living room, I let it go because I did bad thing too… but don't play with me Graham. What the fuck are you trying to do? Is it too play me or her? A sort of revenge?",** Regina is desperate now, she doesn't understand what's going on.

" **Reggie, come on, "play with you"? What kind of man, do you think I am? I didn't mean to hurt you, never!",** he says touching her face again.

" **And what about her? Do you think it's not gonna hurt her? Do you think fucking me is gonna be okay with your girlfriend?"** , now she's screaming because god they already had this conversation.

" **Okay, okay, okay I'm sorry!",** the truth is he loves Emma, at least he thinks; he has strong feelings for her. She's beautiful, with her green eyes and blonde hair and her slender figure, she's thine and muscular without a lot of curve but he likes it. Or maybe he liked it, let' be honest, it's hard to leave behind such a beauty. Regina is everything that Emma isn't. The dress, the make up, the dark hair, the latina side, the heels and the ass.

" **Graham, I'm gonna help you because...you asked, and I need to go pick Henry, anyway so I gotta go. So what's the client's name?"** _ **,**_ she asks already at the door.

Graham makes a childish face when he realizes that she's gonna help him.

" **Regina, thank you so much I own you, anyway his name Mr Locksley and he lives in the Sherwood forest. I'll send you the address"**

 **_"_"_**

Regina stands in front of a big mansion, it was a easy for her to find it. The house is beautiful, she likes it. At least, from what she has seen. She knocks at the door, noticing the gold pattern inlaid on the door, before it opens in front of her.

" _ **Well, hello kitty! You must be lost!",**_ she hears from the man in front of her, he has a thick british accent.

" _**I'm no kitty Sir. Actually I am Regina Mills; Doctor Graham sent me."**_ , the man keeps looking at expectantly, so she carries on.

" _**I'm here to see Mr… Locksley",**_ this time the British man looks like he doesn't know what to do, he stares at her for a long time, she would have felt embarrassed if she wasn't Cora's child. Then, he steps aside and turns around, leaving the door open behind him.

The brunette takes that as an invitation and follows him quickly. His steps are fast and quiet, she's so afraid to lose him of sight that she's right behind him.

They climb the stairs, and he makes a sudden stop, that takes her by surprise.

He looks at her, like she's amusing him but doesn't say a word; the British man knocks on the door and it's opened on a man and a old woman. The man is tall and big, with long hair around his face, the old woman is wearing a long gray dress. But what takes Regina aback is the old woman's eyes, they look right into her face, right into her soul.

 _What is wrong with me? And what about those people?_

" _**What is she doing here? Who sent her? I know this was coming, didn't I tell you about that? It said: "The greatest gift will be to the one, who suffered the most, leaving lives of darkness far behind so he can meet his true soul for the first time…"you know there can be no female in the house! Especially not now with the….**_ _",_ the woman suddenly stops talking and looks behind the young brunette.

Regina felt like in the movie, where a character has something behind him and is asking: " Do I have something behind me?", she felt like there was a big horrible monster behind her, and she couldn't decide what to do. She was afraid to turn but couldn't help, wanting to know what the hell was behind her. So she suddenly makes a U-turn and the someone is very close to her, closer than what she except.

Actually her eyes first meet, brown little eyes looking at her, a child!

He's chubby-cheeked, with cute dimples and a small little nose. His brown hair curl softly on top of his head. She looks at his outfit, he's wearing a light green body, and Regina can see how his plumb little legs move like he's getting excited. He's chewing one hand, as the other grips hard the fabric of… A man.

Probably, his father Regina thinks. When she had looked at the chubby baby, she had felt love and tenderness but now looking at his father, she feels like cold and hot at the same time. She shivers, and keeps staring at him. She can't talk, or move, not even breathe as she get lost in his blue eyes.

Robin was in his chamber when he first felt it. Danger. His blood start to rush in his body. He needs to go in the forest, he's injured and won't be able to fight.

 _Go deep in the forest,_ that's what keeps playing in his mind, it's the survival instinct.

Of course, if he needs to fight, he will but he knows he's too tired to win. He gathers his strength and quickly goes to his son room. Roland, he will soon turn 1 human years old and Robin knows that, with this will come more enemies.

His son is the first child born since a long time, a long time meaning more than 350 years. There's a lot prophecies going around, one of them is that after the first born of the new werewolf generation is born, earth and skies will shatter into the most horrible fight.

Only the "new brown eyes" will be able to save the future.

Robin never been a very religious man, especially since he's been turn into a full werewolf but if something jeopardize his son life, he needs to be careful about it, and he would even pray for it.

He hears noises outside, and his son seems to hear them too. Robin chuckles at him, his baby face turning toward the sound, as he listens carefully.

Robin hears it all, the car, the steps, the voice even the "kitty" part and suddenly he feels like control is leaving his body, his eyes slowly turning into a grey-ish color. The only thing keeping him, from falling apart, his is son currently in his arms, all agitated like he has sensed her too.

He tries not to move, to stay away; he knows it's a woman, can feel her perfume, her smell. But then he suddenly in front of his mother's office. He sees his "mom", and his brother Little John, but what he can't help to notice is HER; she's from behind, her short dark hair seems to tease him, caressing her neck. He admires her beautiful figure, her small shoulder, her fit arms and slim waist and that incredible ass. Her strong legs.

Robin feels like he had ran a marathon in the desert and that she's the only water. Like he's ill, and she's the cure, he's a junkie and she's his favourite drug. Here, just right here. She's his sweet oasis, his medicine, his….. _Oh my, what am I doing!_

His breathing is quick, as he tries to control the surges in him. The surge to touch her, to feel her, to fuck her senseless. to satisfy his primal need, his bestial desire to possess her body, her soul, to make her his.

Then she turns around, his watches as her dark locks flip lively, and then… it strikes him. Her beauty, she is beautiful. He can't stop staring at her, her brows are sexy ( he didn't even that brows could be sexy), her face is amazing. He closes his eyes, trying to get some control back.

 _Robin breathe!_

He wanted to calm himself, so he took a deep breathe but when he did, her scent hits his nose, her perfume strikes his senses, he felt dizzy.

He open his eyes sharply, when images of her naked body flood in his mind, very vivid images.

But this time, his breathe get stuck in his throat. His breathing was to fast but now he can't breathe. Not when his eyes meet hers, she's looking at him, right in his eyes and he, looks back. He feels like he's drowning, like he's running on fire, like he's on drug. He doesn't know what he feels but he can feel it.

" _**Da…. Dadda!"**_ , both of them snap out of their trance. Robin doesn't want to let her go, but the instinct of "father" werewolf is too powerful and he can't help looking his son.

" **Yes buddy?",** but Roland doesn't seem to hear him, he keeps staring at the woman in front of him. Regina has stepped back, her eyes wide open and her hand touching her heart.

Robin feels more quiet now, he still wants to do the unthinkable but he has his surge under control.

The room is tensed, no one can breathe properly, no one except for little Roland who he's currently sat on the floor.

After long fifteen minutes, Granny decides to offer some refreshment.

" _It's a hot day, let's cool down a bit",_ she said while sending look to the three men in the room.

Everybody went downstairs, in a beautiful conservatory giving on the beautiful yard behind the house. Other than Roland excited rambling the group keeps quiet.

Granny serves tea to everybody, and they start to drink but Regina can't swallow the liquid, her throat is still so tight from emotion. She doesn't notice that everybody seems to wait for her.

" _**So miss…..?"**_ , ask Granny.

" _**Mills, Miss Mills.",**_ adds Regina.

" _**Right, Miss Mills, what send you here?"**_

" _**Like I said to the man who opened the door for me, I'm Regina Mills and Doctor Graham sent me here to…."**_

" _**Are you a doctor?"**_ , cuts William.

" _**Actually, yes I have a doctorate in medicine but I'm here as a psychotherapist and a physiotherapist to help with Mister Lockley's case…."**_ , she stops herself reminding the file in her bag, she grabs it and reads it in her mind.

" _**But why are you here exactly?"**_

" _**Well, the file said that Mr. Locksley signed a medical release. And that means that he accepted terms, one of them having physical therapy… with me."**_

" _**Yes, I did."**_ , it's the first time Robin talks and it's the first time Regina hears her voice.

" _**Well sorry Missy, but Robin doesn't need that, so…"**_

" _**Actually, since he agreed to the therapy, he can't…."**_

" _**Listen Miss Mills, my son is fine, as you can see he can walk and even carry his son, so we won't need your service.",**_ Regina doesn't like to be rejected like that, she doesn't even understand why she's talking with this bunch of people when her patient is only , and she feels like a cheap whore, she frowns when she thinks about it.

 _Why am I reacting like this? Why do I feel like this!_

She gather her thoughts and looks at the old woman face.

 _When did I stand ?_

" _**Listen Madam Locksley, I get that this is your son and that you care about him, but my patient is only Robin Locksley, and when he signed the medical form to be released earlier he agreed to therapy with me. Now, yes, I saw him walking and carrying his son around, but I also saw the way he limped, and is sore. Actually I think that every movement makes him more exhausted. And any way, my ethical code prevents me from leaving this house. Not before, Mr. Locksley and I, found an agreement. Actually, I was sent by my colleague Dr Graham, I think you remember him?"**_

" _**Yes."**_ , the old woman seems taking a back by Regina's speech, actually the two other man seem rather surprised too. She turns around and looks at .

" _**I came as a favor to my colleague but I really think we should discuss that matter, for you own good. Nonetheless, if I'm not wanted here, I'm gonna leave…"**_

" _**No!"**_ , she start as his sudden stunt, and looks at him.

" _**I meant yes! Well, I mean yes! Jeez! You are wanted! Here! For the therapy!"**_ , Robin couldn't be more embarrassed than that, or so he had thought.

" _**Look at him, his pupils barely reactive, he's sweating and clearly in pain. How can I leave somebody like that."**_ , Regina didn't realize when she starts to walk toward him, or she got this close to him but when she touches his body, the reaction is hard not to notice.

" _**Please Regina,"**_ , Robin's state get worse and worse, he's now leaning on her almost with all his weight, and she can't help holding him tight. And she's not even sure, she heard him correctly, did he really call her by her name? No! Surely he didn't.

Roland who was quietly playing in a corner of the room, seems to suddenly notice the seriousness of the situation, and seeing his father in distress encourage him to stand on his little feet, unsteadily and with a serious face first, one step at a time. Then, he gets confidence and walks faster until he's next to them, he raises his face to Regina as a chubby hand grips his father's shirt. She looks at his amazing eyes, and he looks back at her with an expression so complexed that she's astonished. It's like he understands her, like he knows she's freaking out and he's calming her, eventually his other small hand reaches out for hers. She takes his hand, she doesn't even know why but she takes his soft tiny hand, still supporting his father's weight. She's trying to get her thoughts and breathes in control.

A look to Mr. Locksley, and she notices that he seems to be a little bit better, he is aware of his environment and smiles at his son, but still won't answer when she ask him " Mister, what's happening?", " Where does it hurt?".

Roland pull on her hand, thus she looks at him, he wants to be lifted and she gets it 'daddy is acting weird and he won't to feel safe", and she can't help it anyway she has a son. How could she say no, to this little cutie!

She lifted him easily, being used to a heavier cuddler ( her son), when he's safely in her arms, she talks to him softly.

" _**You see Daddy's alright, hum? He's just a little tired, he needs to take a nap. Actually, he will need a lot of rest and love from you. Did you know, that kisses and hugs are therapeutic?",**_ she's pretty sure he doesn't understand it all but he seems more calmer.

" _**Oh, yes, you'll be a good therapeut for Daddy".**_

She could almost forget the current situation but a groan from remind her where she is, and for the umpteeth time, she cannot breathe when the child looking straight into her eyes says:

" _**Gina, pweaz, hep Dadda"**_

* * *

 **PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! I WOULD LIKE SOME HELP WITH THE MEDICAL LEXICON!**

 **.LOVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin opens his eyes to see his son trying to climb on his lap. Suddenly, his heart starts to beat faster. It's the werewolf instinct. He needs to protect his son.

He wants to talk. To call for him or for his mother. For anyone who could tell him why in bloody hell, he feels like this.

He wants to stand up but he can't barely move his hand. He can't feel his legs. Actually, all he can feel his how heavy he seems to be.

He opens his eyes again. He didn't even realize he had closed them.

He gathers his strength and turn his face toward the light, toward the window.

It's all blurry but he sees his son. He's agitated, his little legs are moving side to side like he always does when he wants to be put down.

 _Wait a minute, who's holding him?_

He focus to distinguish the shape. It's a woman. He can see her features.

 _She's beautiful._

She must be an angel. That's why she's coming from the light.

He'd like to see more of her but she stands against the light, he only sees the contour of her body.

This time, he decides to close his eyes. He feels the werewolf inside of him waking up. And he has no idea why.

Well, maybe he does but he can't allow it.

 _Why is she holding his boy? Is she going to hurt him? Where's his family? Did they died?_

He doesn't realize how long he had closed his eyes but he hears a voice. Sensual and soft whispering to him to go back to sleep.

Robin wants to fight. He never does what people ask him to do. Though, sleep sounds fine. More than fine actually. Sleep sound marvellous and perfect. Maybe it's the voice more than sleep itself.

That voice makes him want to do thing that have no link with sleep. Or maybe, after.

He would have chuckle and he would have wear that arrogant smug on his face if he wasn't for his current state.

So he only lets himself sinking into sleep, hoping his angels will wait for him.

She's tired and a bit pissed off but mostly confused. One minute, was standing tall carrying his toddler and the other he's collapsing at the floor in a clear distress.

 **Thanks god, he wasn't holding the baby.**

She's pissed off because, the point she was trying to prove about the Mr. Locksley's state was exactly that he wasn't fine.

She feels guilty and worried, probably more than she should but she can't help it.

She can't help to think that she should have see something was wrong. She should have felt it.

She felt something was wrong but she didn't do anything about it. She was too busy to argue with his overly protecting family.

Now, she couldn't sleep even if she wanted to.

From the moment, he fell and then had lost conscience, she had felt her heart stop.

With the help of his brothers, she had move him to a bedroom. They had automatically obey to her medical order. While, his mother still had trouble accepting her help.

" _**Listen lady. We don't have the time to argue. If you didn't want me before, now it's different because your son NEEDS me. So help me or move out."**_

Régina didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but she felt slightly panicked and didn't have the time to handle his woman's feelings and hers at the same time.

The two men brought her all the thing she had asked for and giving order makes her feel more secure so she slipped easily in her doctor place.

She examined him, looking for injuries, cut, irregularities, anything that could explain what was going on.

He has a fever that doesn't stop rising.

And she did noticed some weird things about him.

First, how thick is his skin, he has a lot of bruises on his body, and other injuries that look like griffures.

 **And what about the…**

She is shaking out of her trance when she hears him howling.

 **He shouldn't be awake! How is this even possible?!**

She is frozen to her spot, and just wait to see what he's gonna do. She's holding his son in her arms, the poor baby had tried to climb on his father lap to wake him. The toddler seems to feel the tension in the room because he starts getting agitated.

The brunette is trying to soothe him down, when she hears his father whimpering. Her heart breaks when she looks at him, she quickly gives him medicine in a needle, so he too can be soothe down.

He turns his head and eventually his beautiful blue eyes focus enough to meet hers. He doesn't seem to recognize her and she sees a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

If she wasn't so confused herself she would have did what they taught her at the faculty medicine or what any person endowed with common sense would do, saying something like " You're safe, everything's alright. You have to calm down!"

But that would mean thinking and also talking.

She can't even hear herself thinking with the sound of her heartbeats so loud, she can actually feel her heart beats in her temple. She can feel cold sweat in her back but yet she is warm all over her body and the heat spreading from her belly to her toes gives her desire that she's hardly controlling.

 **The heat in my belly isn't the only thing that I wish could be spread.**

 **Damn, Regina! For god sake, get your shit together!**

Robin still looking at her in pain and she hopes the medicine she gave him will do his thing soon. Now, she can't help reach for him, she moves forward without even noticing it.

He's lying in his bed and something really bothers Regina about this all situation but she can't figure it out.

 **Somehow that look very domestic! Too domestic! I wonder how he would in bed! Oh gosh, I mean how he looks! Not like that for god sake! I didn't mean how he would be as a lover! God, that's not a thought to have! Stop it!**

She gathers her thoughts enough time to slightly bend over and whispers go back to sleep to him in a voice that might have been a bit too sensual.

Eventually, he falls asleep and as if his son has been waiting for him

 **But he really looks very very handsome.**

As she sat down on a chair next to the bed, and reaches for his beautiful face while his son is peacefully sleeping in her arm, she cannot help to feel love, she wants to be loved by them, she wishes she could be his.

For this short amount of time when she sees their mouth open as they sleep, when she feels their hearts beat together she allow herself to think that this it true, she takes a deep breathe and thinks that she is exactly where she belongs.

 **OKAY GUYS, I hope you like it! Please make sure to let me know what you think.**

 **Peace and Love,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except what cme from my mind. Of course, except for Outlaw Queen, since we (fans) have created on our own.**

 **Anyway, I want to warn you this chapter contains a bit of violence, and allusion of smut.**

 **I tried to follow your advice and did a longer chapter, I gave my all for it, so I hope you'll like it and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It has been four days since Robin have collapsed.

Three days since she has administered him strong medicine to help him.

Two days since no one has talked to her, except for little Roland

And one day since she hasn't leave the room at all.

She usually stays in his room, for several reasons. First, she doesn't want to leave him- cannot leave him. There is like a magic spell that keep her in this room.

 _But that's stupid since magic doesn't exist!_

At night, she finds herself being undoubtedly attracted to him, to his body lying on the bed. She never sleeps, she keeps saying to herself that it just shows how professional she is, but deep down it just shows that she CAN'T sleep.

The first day, she had only left his room to put his son, Roland down for the night. His room is right next to his father's so she hadn't need to wander around this big house alone, though she still had felt eyes watching her and the only thing reassuring was that, she actually knew that it was Robin's family and not something- someone else.

She crossed a big hallway without really paying attention to anything but the beautiful angel lying in her arms, she held him like she was carrying the most precious thing in the world and for her, he was.

She felt a warm feeling in her stomach watching his long eyelashes slowly move as he dreamt. She touched his bounced cheeks and watched his mouth turning into a sweet smile.

Again, words crossed her mind- words like _" love", "son", "happiness"_ anything that could describe the feeling she has for this adorable little boy.

She had reluctantly left his room, she closed the door of his room slowly trying to watch him the longer she could.

But finally, the door was closed before her face and because she didn't want to stare at the door like a fool, she abruptly made a U-turn to get back where she came from, Robin's room.

She knew it was close, a few steps away, she wasn't lost, no. But now alone, the hallway seemed to extend endlessly and that warm feeling she had felt holding Roland was now away, replaced by cold sweat.

 _Don't be stupid Regina! This is only a hallway, two walls with between a way to Robin- to Mr. Locksley's room! Stop acting like a fool and let's go! Let's go!_

She kept telling herself ' _let's go"_ but she still couldn't move, it's like she could feel _love, light_ and _heat_ from Roland's room and only cold and darkness in this hallway.

 _Was it that dark the first time I crossed?_

Like if Roland had been her light, or her little knight because she didn't feel afraid or anxious holding him, which she find pretty irrational because he's a child, a toddler.

 _How come he makes me feel so safe? That's ridiculous!_

Or maybe it was something that ran in the family, since the thought of being in his room, with him- even asleep felt safer that damn hallway.

 _Damn it,_ she mentally screamed as something made a noise outside.

 _No, it cannot be that I have a thing for him- my patient, come on. No, and how can you fall in love with somebody asleep! Well, sleeping beauty… Wait what " fall in love"?! I didn't say that! Did I? Gosh, shut up just walk already!_

And with that she indeed, started to walk, keeping her eyes straight to Robin's door- her patient room. But at some time, despite her best effort she started to look up at the walls,at the odd but still fascinating portraits of people.

 _Family,_ she thought.

They were not especially dressed up, it was more like casual pictures of people. In the woods, by a river, fishing, and things like that. A couple of pictures caught her attention, the first one, a small boy, with familiar blue eyes and light blond hair laughing with two other boys, one rather chubby and another standing awkwardly next to a woman with a long yellow dress.

 _Mister John and Mister Will and well- Miss. Locksley._

She looked closer, and frowned at the sight, there is someone else, a little girl probably but she isn't facing the camera so she's not sure. She's wearing at light short dress with frills and furbelow and it looks like she's looking at something on the floor carefully.

The picture screams innocence and happiness.

Back to the boys, there was nothing surprising, considering that they were brothers, but at the same time something felt off. The picture seemed really old, and the clothes made it seems like it was taken a long time ago. Regina stared at his cute face in awe.

 _He looks so much like his son!_

The next picture, seemed more recent, a brunette woman, slim and tanned, wearing a white dress but not a very common one- _a wedding gown,_ she realized as she looks the sort of crown upon her head.

What really caught her attention was their smiles. She is beautiful, with shiny brown eyes, and a big smile on her face. And his look is full with the same- happiness. He wears a rather strange outfit, or at least for a groom. The jacket is deep green, with complex pattern.

 _Those pants look good on him!_ , she thought before focusing on his necklace, for a few minutes.

Suddenly, she jumped at a noise, and suddenly she was aware of where exactly she was, and of how weird she must look standing in this dark hallway.

 _What's going on in this house? Why can't I shake this feeling away?_

A noise again, the same noise, like wood cracking. Regina tried to hear where it came from. Her eyes searching for something in the dark, something she can't see; anything.

Regina hears the noise again, and this time she knows where it's from or where it could be from.

 _Robin's room._

Suddenly, she doesn't care anymore about the hallway, or the darkness- not even about the noise. The only thing, she cares about he's him.

Someone could be in his room, trying to hurt Robin.

 _And what about Roland? God!_

She practically runs towards his room and she frantically opens the door and searches for somebody. She lets out a gasp when she realizes what's the sound.

Something clicks in her mind as her pulse bolts.

 _What the fuck!_

In front of her, the most dreadful sight.

There's a stranger man fighting with Mr. Locksley, they're grunting and she sees they're struggling to dominate each other. Robin throws a punch at him, and she is momentarily surprised of how much strength he has, especially with his current state.

It seems to take the stranger man aback, because he takes a few little steps back; at the same time Regina hears noise downstairs, steps and voices.

 _It must be his family._

She quickly turns toward the door and calls for them, to alert them- or anybody of what is happening here. So someone could come and help her- help him.

Next thing she knows, the stranger person is bending over her patient-who doesn't seem to move anymore, he's wearing a long dark cloak and one of his hand is above his head holding…. a knife.

She stops breathing and she does the only thing she could think of, because she can't anymore.

 **" _Drop that knife you!"_ ,** she screams in a strong voice.

The stranger turns around in shock but she can't see his face because of the hood on his head, she only sees his nose and a bit of skin.

 _But that's not the important!_

Regina can see that her diversion is not going to last long and her goal is to take that man away from her patient.

 _Robin, gosh. Is he alright?_

She hears Robin moaning, and she acts impulsively.

" **_I said drop that knife NOW!",_** the man puts the knife down, surprisingly- well he puts his hand down but still holds the weapon.

" _**It's a dagger actually!"** , _the man said with a deep voice.

 **"** _ **Well whatever it is, I said DROP IT on the floor now!"** , _she's mentally very proud of herself and the way she handles the situation- in others circumstances she could have smile at the similarities between her, right now and Olivia Benson.

But when the man, suddenly asks **_" And what'll you do, little thing!"_** and that's when she realizes that unlike Olivia Benson, she isn't a cop, or a badass woman and she doesn't have a gun. So indeed, what will she do to prevent that man from hurting her patient, or to make that man do what she wants?

The man turns once, to see Robin and she holds her breath but when he looks back at her, she does her best to keep her feelings in- to let her fear inside.

The strange man starts to walk towards her, as he plays with the dagger, holding the peak between his fingers.

 **"** _ **Such a pretty little thing, hmm.** "_, he growls and the brunette feels cold sweat in her back.

She recoils in silence and even if she keeps her straight, she keeps thinking; something tells her to step back to the door and run away, that's the most logical thing to do.

But something else, something stronger tells her to stay here, with Robin. Because he's not safe.

 _So ain't you girl! Regina please think!_

Her mind keeps running wild, what should she do?

 _Wait what would Olivia do?_

The man keeps coming at her, and that's when she decides that she will stay with him, so instead of recoiling to the door, she steps back to the wall. And that's when the brunette realizes that she only need to find a weapon- anything.

 _He has a knife, so if I find something to use as a weapon I could… Wait, who do you think I am? As if I had any chance in an one to one fight with him! The only thing I kill is bug with my old slipper!_

Despite what she's thinking, she is still looking for a weapon and finally her back hits the wall hard and her hand hits a furniture item making the objects on the top split. The surprise makes her head turns to the noise, and that's when she sees the silver thing, it's a comb.

It's heavy, and quite pretty actually not that she had the time to admire the complicated pattern of the comb.

The man is now very close to her.

 _Way to close._

All her senses are on alert, and when he reaches for his pocket she doesn't have time to think- despite the fact that he's already holding the knife/*dagger in his hand, so what was he reaching for?- Anyway, she jumps on him with a strength she didn't know she possessed and in a powerful but still graceful move she stabs the sharp ends of the silver comb toward the man. She aimed at the little of skin she could see, the white pads hidden by his thick cloak.

She hits him, hard between his torso and his shoulder, just a little below his neck.

He howls in pain and immediately drops the dagger - on her feet, not that she realizes it because of the adrenaline running in her system- blood gushes out of him like a red fountain but he's still to much near her, so in an effort to get him away, she tries to push him.

But it feels more like she has hit a wall, and the impact only makes her backs up. She looks at her hand however before she could notice the damage, the strange man grabs that hand and tries to put her in a submissive position against the wall.

And he almost did, the only things that stopped it to do so, are the four fingers she digs deep in the wound; the comb's teeth have entered deep enough in his body for him to stop hurting her when she puts her fingers in the cuts.

The man yowls again and while a hand reaches for the injury, his other grabs something in his pocket, before she could reacts, he throws a sort of dust in her face.

The dust is red, Regina inhales a part of the particles and as if it got caught in her respiratory system, she stops breathing- literally, her lungs stop taking air.

Her head gets heavy, and she feels totally paralysed. The man laughs and pushes her against the wall, her head makes a strong "thud" and she blinks a few times. She can feel herself slowly sinking to the floor, as her knees are giving way so in desperate move she holds on the furniture item.

The others particles had kept hanging in the air, like if they were flying or levitating in the room, peacefully forming a red-ish vapor trail.

Somehow, they travelled to Robin, who was knocked out from his fight and exhaustion, but as soon as a particle, in spite of his size, minuscule as grain of sand, maybe even more tiny; has entered in his nose, when he breathed in, something happens.

The man inside Robin disappears, or maybe is just trapped somewhere inside that strong build.

Anyway, the brunette in what she thought was her last moments on her earth, can't help to look out for Robin, her patient.

 _I died for him, oh gosh ._

When she realizes he's currently standing beside his bed, looking alright except for a few bruises and his closed eyes, she is all of suddenly able to breathe again.

He( or it, should we say) opens his/its eyes, though instead of the usual baby blue eyes, Regina meets yellow-ish and angry iris looking straight at her.

She only has time to blink before, her face turns red throughout her coughing fit, she doesn't know what happened after, the strange man- who was surprised to see a revival in his victim- stopped laughing.

She hears a scream as her assailant is literally seize away from her. His body is violently thrown against the next wall, and his blood splashes all over her face. He hits the light switch, the last thing she sees clearly is his face getting distorted in pain, as his eyes turn to hers.

Then, it's dark and somehow, she wishes she could see again, despite of how the atrocious vision of someone getting murderer in front of her is not...pleasant.

But another kind of darkness crawls over her body, she closes her eyes amplifying the nauseating feeling in her, the sounds of tearing and "things" or more someone getting dismembered, the distinct smell of blood almost suffocating her as she tries to breathe calmly, and the feeling of fluids raining on her face, pouring on her cheeks like if in the room pitch dark, the deep red blood was trying to combine with her transparent tears.

Just time, to breathe in again and she comes to an awareness of the silence. No more scream, or shout, or tearing sounds. She breathes out, opening her eyes.

Like if faith was mocking her, a sound of howling comes out somewhere in the room.

She recoils at the floor, trying to be as little as possible, praying she won't be found. In vain, because just a short amount of second later, she's grabbed by her arms and is almost launched on a furniture item- which happened to be a mirror, she hears the glass breaking.

Her pulse is running wild and she would be badly hurt if that someone had released her, but she's being tightly pressed against the mirror, and that someone is not letting her go, not dropping her.

 _Thanks god, because I'm too short or weak to touch the floor right now._

She takes her courage in her hands and looks up to the eyes- still yellow, from what she can see.

 _It's not a best, it has two hands to hold me,_ she thinks out loud.

Little by little, she unconsciously relaxes her body, and her breathing gets slower.

The young brunette finds her body being almost intimately pressed or leaning against his.

He's not holding her by two arms anymore because his hands have found better interest. She gulps as an embarrassing heat warms her body, and her legs shifts around him.

She want him close to her, closer than she ever let someone be.

She wants him to spread that heat and set fire to her body as his own dance rhythmically upon her.

Set fire, she's like a forest of dry trees, during a hot summer, soaked with fuel waiting to be immolate and devours by the flames.

One of his hand is caressing the skin below her breast, warm fingers meeting soft as silk tanned skin and because she can't take the teasing anymore, she lets the fever overcome her, forgetting any reason, she guides him where she wants him.

So he can't take the best of her, in every way possible.

 _He's so close._

Regina held her breath for a touch that never came, instead of the dark warm feeling she had hoped and beg for, her eyes are struck by the light.

 _Atrocious light._

She prays to have the darkness back, to have his warm embrace back but her hope shatters like the mirror, when her body falls forcibly on the floor.

Blinding unwelcoming light is the only thing she sees before she passes out.

 _Finally,_ she somehow thinks.

 _I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

* * *

 **OMG, I just lost the updated version of this fiction and now I have to do again.**

 **So I was saying, I hope you guys like it and while writing I thought about this song, Alone.**

 **I know it's not Celine DION's song but I really like her version.**

 **Anyway, please let comments.**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Peace,**


End file.
